1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soil stabilisation and irrigation arrangement comprising a useable area and a water compensating device disposed outside the useable area, and in particular such a soil stabilisation and irrigation arrangement for riding arenas and similar.
2. Technical Background
A soil stabilisation and irrigation arrangement is known, which operates according to the ebb-flow principle and is supplied, for example, by Klinkert Reitplatz- und Sportplatzbau GmbH, Germany. This soil stabilisation and irrigation arrangement comprises a useable area formed from a recess in the ground which is provided with a watertight liner, in which drainage pipes are arranged near the bottom, and which contains a footing of fine sand, and a water compensating well disposed adjacent to the useable area, which is formed from a water receiving space provided with a water inlet and a water outlet and into the interior of which the drainage pipes of the useable area project. The moisture content of the footing is automatically regulated by means of the water compensating well and can be adjusted as required for various applications.